goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jimmy O'James
Jimmy O'James is a teenage ventriloquist who first appeared in the second book in the Goosebumps Series 2000 series, Bride of the Living Dummy, as well as its television adaptation. He is a slave of Slappy. History Bride of the Living Dummy Jimmy O'James is a teenage ventriloquist who works with Slappy. He performs at the Little Theater, where the dummy constantly insults Jimmy, which Jimmy tries to laugh off, but his disturbed and upset face tells a different story. Slappy also ends up insulting Katie and Amanda Zinman. After the show, Katie and Amanda run off to find Jimmy and Slappy and tell him how mean he was. Their older sister Jillian gives chase, but soon finds Slappy and Jimmy arguing in Jimmy's dressing room. Jimmy passes it off as him practicing with the dummy. After the encounter with Jillian, Jimmy throws Slappy in the dumpster behind the theater, where Harrison Cohen, Jillian's friend, finds it. He brings Slappy to Jillian, where the dummy once again seems to cause mischief. Harrison and Jillian later find Jimmy leaving the magic shop, but when they tell him that they have Slappy, he runs away in a panic. In the television adaptation, Jimmy discovers Slappy's trunk in a pile of debris. He also finds the card containing the magic words. He reads them aloud, which awakens Slappy. Slappy gives Jimmy an offer he can't refuse, and the pair work together in a ventriloquist act. Jillian spies on Jimmy and Slappy arguing, to which he denies. However, instead of throwing Slappy out, he mails the dummy to Jillian's house instead. When Jillian finds him later, she sees the broken remains of other dummies (One being Rocky), which Jimmy tells her were Slappy's rivals. When she asks how to defeat him, Jimmy tells her that nothing cannot destroy Slappy's evil spirit. She tries to give Slappy back, but inside the case is her dog Kevin instead. Slappy's Nightmare Jimmy is once again in possession of Slappy as the pair continue to perform ventriloquism. After Slappy ruins yet another performance, Jimmy tells the dummy that he's had enough. Just then a dummy case arrives in Jimmy's dressing room. Inside is Wally, an exact replica of Slappy made by the same evil toy maker. Jimmy begins to read a magic spell to put Slappy into permanent sleep, but the dummy begs to be spared. Jimmy tasks Slappy with performing three good deeds in one week or else he'll be put to sleep forever. He then gives Slappy to a girl named Georgia Boonshoft, much to the annoyance of her younger sister Stella. Despite Slappy's attempts at good deeds, his work is always sabotaged. At first he believes this to be the work of Stella, but Slappy soon discovers that Wally was the one behind the sabotages. After Georgia destroys both dummies, Slappy wakes up back in Jimmy's dressing room, just as Jimmy receives Wally and begins to read the spell. General Information Appearance In the books, Jimmy is a big and broad-shouldered teenager that was older-looking with short brown hair and a big smile on his face. He likes to dress up as his dummies. In the TV show, he is an older, untidy man in his late fourties with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wears outfits similar to his dummies. Personality Jimmy seems like an overall good person who due to unfortunate circumstances becomes the slave of Slappy. He tries to grin and bear Slappy's constant abuse, but he often has enough and isn't afraid to fight the dummy when necessary. He tries gets rid of Slappy, but ends up with the dummy back in his possession. Whether he intended this or not is never made clear. Appearances Books * Goosebumps Series 2000 ** Bride of the Living Dummy ** Slappy's Nightmare Television and Film * Television series ** Season 3 - "Bride of the Living Dummy" Actor * Wayne Robson (television series) Trivia * Jimmy is the first character in the Living Dummy books to appear in more than one of Slappy's stories. He is also the only character to date, not counting Britney Crosby and Molly Molloy appearing in Enter HorrorLand and Ray and Brandon Gordon appearing in The Horror at Chiller House. * Jimmy's age is pretty debating. In the book, he is said to be teenager, but at some points, he is referred to as a man and "Mr. O'James". It could be possible that he is in his early twenties. In the television series, he seems to be either in his fifties or sixties. * In the television series, Jimmy's name is misspelled as "Jimmie". Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Slappy Category:Goosebumps Series 2000 (characters) Category:Recurring characters Category:Humans Category:Television series characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Adults